Preludio
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Rhaenys tiene una pesadilla. Una cruel y dura pesadilla que puede representar un futuro cercano.


**Preludio **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa en "Torneo de Desembarco del Rey" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

><p>Se escuchan los cascos de los caballos golpeando contra el suelo, los gritos desgarradores de las mujeres que contemplan a sus hijos muertos, el caos de los mendigos que intentan refugiarse detrás de puertas seguras y el metal chocando contra más metal.<p>

Las puertas de Desembarco de Rey se encuentran abiertas, el ejército comienza a invadir cada rincón de la capital y el estandarte del león dorado de Roca Casterly se alza por encima de las llamas que devoran poco a poco las casas.

«Los Lannister nos han traicionado —piensa Rhaenys—. Los Lannister nos están invadiendo.»

Ella no puede determinar su ubicación, Lo único que sabe es que tiene una vista panorámica de todo lo que está sucediendo y comienza a gritar cuando observa que las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja se abren al pasado de los soldados.

Escucha que alguien está gritando su nombre pero lo único que puede hacer es pensar en todas las vidas que están muriendo. Agita sus brazos furiosamente mientras que niega con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—No puede estar sucediendo —su cuerpo tiembla de pánico sobre la cama y su frente permanece bañada en sudor—. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Una mano le mueve el rostro y ella se obliga a abrir los ojos. Se encuentra con la mirada amatista de su padre Rhaegar y con su sonrisa conciliadora.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, pequeña.

Rhaenys comprueba que se encuentra en su habitación con su padre. Fuera de su ventana todo está tranquilo como de costumbre.

—Parecía muy real.

—Las pesadillas siempre parecen reales, pues sobre producto de nuestra imaginación y ella siempre hace que todo parezca verdadero.

—Lo veía todo tan nítido —dice y traga saliva con fuerza—. Las mujeres llorando, los cadáveres en las calles, los estandartes y la desesperación.

Rhagear envuelve su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos y desliza las yemas de sus dedos por los cabellos de plata de su primogénita.

—Rhaenys, eres la primera cabeza del dragón y por lo tanto tienes que ser la más sabia. Nunca permitas que la desesperación le gane al pensamiento.

—¿Y si la ciudad es invadida?

—Tienes que correr a la habitación más cercana y esconderte debajo de la cama o dentro de un armario. No debes salir hasta que dejes de escuchar sonidos, entonces sabrás que la batalla terminó. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. Correr, esconderme y tener los oídos atentos.

—Esa es mi pequeña.

Rhaegar piensa en preguntarle qué ejército invade la ciudad pero luego descarta la idea al darse cuenta que no ayudará en ningún sentido. Lo que su hija tiene que hacer es volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño y olvidarse de lo sucedido.

—¿Puedes tocar una melodía para que me duerma?

Él no puede negarle nada a su princesa de ojos dornienses, tan parecidos a los de Elia Martell. Es tan hábil con el **_arpa_ **como un caballero con su espada, las mujeres lloran cuando compone tristes melodías y quiere tanto a su instrumento como los antiguos Targaryen a sus dragones. Su hija es su principal admiradora y Rhaegar disfruta enteramente de tocar para su deleite.

Comienza a tocar una dulce tonada, con sus dedos moviéndose con maestría por las cuerdas plateadas y la cabeza de Rhaenys meciéndose al compás. Al terminar con la composición de notas, repara en el hecho que la respiración de la niña es más acompasada y que suspira de vez en cuando, dándole la señal que se encuentra en el territorio de los sueños.

—Descansa, pequeña.

El brazo de su hija le detiene el paso y ella susurra con voz tenue:

—No confíes en los Lannister. Ellos son malos y nos harán daños.

Rhaegar le besa en ambas mejillas e inhala una vez más el** _perfume_ **de la inocencia.

No puede evitar quedarse con la extraña inquietud por las palabras que su hija acaba de pronunciar. ¿Su pesadilla será un anticipo?


End file.
